


Happy Anniversary

by GhostGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, SamCasJimmy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a very special day and Jimmy and Cas have been talking about it for weeks, discussing plans and making arrangements. Their first anniversary. And, of course, Sam has to go and fuck it up by getting sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Saturday was a pretty big occasion for the three of them. On that day—or more specifically, at 4:57pm—it’ll officially be three hundred and sixty-five days since they’ve been unofficially married. It’s a very special day and Jimmy and Cas have been talking about it for weeks, discussing plans and making arrangements.

And, of course, Sam has to go and fuck it up by getting sick.

He couldn’t help it. It’s not like he didn’t spend the entire week washing his hands religiously and avoiding contact with co-workers who have kids in school. But somehow he still caught the flu and it’s quite possibly the worst he’s ever felt.

"I’m so sorry," Sam says from where he lies unmoving on the couch, buried in the comforters from both his and Jimmy’s beds. His voice is flat and inhibited, he’s just that congested, but he still tries to explain, to apologize. "I tried not to get sick this week. I didn’t touch doorknobs or anything. I even drank some of Jimmy’s gross special Emergen-C stuff."

"You _did_?” Jimmy’s voice rings out from the kitchen of their home.

"Ignore him," Castiel says, crossing the room with a glass of water in hand. He sets it on a coaster with a small clack and kneels on the carpet between the coffee-table and the couch. His hands are incredibly cold when they come into contact with Sam’s face and he immediately flinches but soon relaxes into the soothing temperature. "It’s not your fault you fell ill. It happens."

Sam sniffles, wrinkling his nose. “I ruined our first anniversary.”

"No, you certainly did not," Cas assures him, trailing his fingers across his cheek and up his temple before checking Sam’s temperature with his palm. "You’re still feverish."

"That’s because the last time he took medicine was about six hours ago," Jimmy replies as he strides into the room with a large serving tray in his hands. When he sets the tray down, Sam’s able to see that it’s full of three bowls of Cheerios, two dry and one with milk.

So much for their planned delicious home-cooked meal.

"I didn’t think you were up for anything substantial yet," Jimmy says to him while handing a bowl to his twin. "Sit up so you can take your medicine and try to eat a little."

Sam nods, willing his limp, heavy limbs into moving at his command. He feels so sluggish, but he gets himself to sit up and it feels like a god damn miracle. He tries to protest when Castiel slides into the space behind him, shoving Sam’s bag of tissues to the floor.

 _So_ not romantic.

"I’ll get you sick," Sam says over his shoulder, looking pointedly at Castiel.

"And then you’ll have to take care of us," Jimmy replies, lifting up Sam’s legs from under his knees and sliding underneath them, letting them settle over his lap. "Then we’ll be even."

They don’t let Sam try to push them away, instead just handing him a bowl of Cheerios after he swallows two tablets of medicine with a drink of water. He’s settled against them quite nicely, back pressed against Cas’s chest and between his legs with his own flung over Jimmy’s.

It might be warm and comforting and the best he’s felt in days, but it’s nowhere near what their night was supposed to be. It’s supposed to be magical, celebrating the amazing year they’ve had together with good food, good company, and probably a damn good night together in Castiel’s king-sized bed.

But it’s not, and Sam’s ruined it all.

"You don’t look so good," Jimmy remarks, looking down at Sam with concern. His hand has dropped to rest on the inside of Sam’s leg, absently rubbing a comforting thumb over the fabric of Sam’s sweatpants. 

Sam doesn't comment, just shrugs a little and picks at his cereal. Castiel has flipped the channel from the news that Sam was previously trying to employ to bore him into sleep to something else. After flipping the channels a few dozen times, Cas stops on the Fellowship of the Ring at Jimmy's request. It's a movie they've seen a hundred times but, arguably, one that Sam could easily fall asleep to.

After awhile, when the cereal was eaten and the movie was well underway, Sam feels his eyelids grow heavy and his body grow warm. Jimmy is still rubbing small circles on the inside of his thigh and Castiel's arm had snaked around Sam's neck at one point and is also stroking the ridge of his collarbone.

It's oddly a little overwhelming, these little touches. Which is not to say they don't touch each other often--but Sam's ill and he just didn't expect for any of this to happen. Castiel and Jimmy have been so good to him.

"'M sorry," Sam mumbles, causing both twins' attentions to snap to him just as the Fellowship reached the Mines of Moria.

"For what?" Jimmy asks.  


"It's not your fault, Sam," Castiel reminds him, looking over at his twin pointedly. "It's not your fault that you fell ill."

They know that Sam's nearly asleep, but they listen to his concerns all the same. "I just feel like I ruined everything. You guys have been planning for weeks."

"We can celebrate our anniversary in a few days, when you're feeling better."

Sam hums, frowning. "We will?"

"Of course," Castiel says just as his twin says, "Maybe next week."

Sam seems settled by this answer, and Castiel silently hopes that Sam doesn't beat himself too much more over it. He never really felt or understood the need to celebrate anniversaries, but seeing how important it is to Sam and James has made him protective over the idea. It's something that makes them happy, something that makes them concerned when plans are foiled. They discussed it earlier that day, during breakfast alone in the kitchen, deciding to push dinner back to a later date in favor of taking care of their dear Sam. Jimmy was upset over the cancelled plans, but Castiel was quick to assure him: "Celebrating our anniversary a few days late does not change the fact that we've loved each other for years."

And he'd be damned if he let it go by without anything special at all just because one of them was ill.

"I think he’s finally asleep," Jimmy says, eyes flashing down at their husband in his lap. He tries his best not to make any movements, not to disturb Sam.

"That’s good," Castiel comments, casting a tender glance at the man between them.

Sam sleeps peacefully between them, little snores emerging from his nose with every breath. The twins know their husband works hard and rarely ever gets sick, but when he does, it hits him hard and swift. 

"Should we move him?"

"Do you _really_ think we can get him all the way to bed?” Jimmy replies dubiously, arching an eyebrow at his brother.

Castiel’s eyes roam over their husband's tall body. “Probably not.”

"Didn’t think so," his twin says. "Besides, the last time we tried that, we nearly _dropped_ him on the stairs."

Nodding, Castiel frowns. “It doesn’t feel right leaving him to sleep on the couch on our anniversary, or when he's this sick.”

"Sam wouldn’t forgive us if we slept down here in the living room with him," Jimmy supplies with simple reason. "And he definitely wouldn’t forgive us if we caught the flu from him. Or dropped him on the stairs."

"I suppose you’re right."

They take turns pressing a kiss to Sam's warm forehead and wishing the sleeping man a "goodnight." Jimmy waits by the stairs for his brother to fill Sam's water glass with ice water and put it on the table for when the man inevitably wakes up parched in the middle of the night.

Jimmy takes Castiel's hand as they climb the stairs and cuddles in close to Castiel under the sheets of his bed, something he doesn't get to do often since Sam usually inhabits that space. He lurches forwards to peck his twin on the lips before drawing back. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Castiel returns, cupping his face.

 "I'm really worried about Sam."

Fingers threading through his brother's hair, Castiel nods in agreement. "I am, as well. But he'll get better and we'll celebrate in a few days, just how you planned it."

"With dinner?" Jimmy asks hopefully. "And dessert? And sex?"

"Mhm, yes."

Satisfied, Jimmy pulls the comforter over them, settling in for sleep. He tries hard to keep his eyes closed, blocking out the light of Cas' alarm clock and the light seeping in from between the curtains, but he can't seem to find rest.

After some deliberation, he sits up, letting the blanket pool at his waist. "I can't leave Sam downstairs on our anniversary," he announces.

Castiel flings off the blanket too. "Neither can I."

Jimmy flashes him a grin as they both stumble down the stairs together in the dark.

Sam's still sleeping just how they left him, probably knocked out by the double dose of medicine Jimmy doled out to him during their late dinner. It makes it easier for them to maneuver him so that they're all bearably comfortable and fit on the couch. Castiel has himself arranged that Sam's head is pillowed on his stomach and James stretches himself out alongside Sam, wedged between the sleeping man and the cushions of the couch.

The brothers flash each other an approving nod before finally retiring for the night, all wrapped in each other's warmth and presence.

It feels better this way, all of them together. It feels right. Sick or not, together is how they should be on their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt on Tumblr  
> come find me there at @ GhostGarrison


End file.
